


Facts

by Hazzaloveshislou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Mpreg Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaloveshislou/pseuds/Hazzaloveshislou
Summary: Facts 
Fact one: Harry loves LouisFact two: Louis loves Harry Fact three: Louis and Harry have someone very little on the way to share that love with …
Memories
When Harry first told Louis he was pregnant, he wasn’t expecting Lou to be excited they’d barely been married a year and he worried it was all too much to soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of writing on here ever. I understand there are a lot of errors but hey I’m still learning. Would love to hear some constructive feedback and maybe some new ideas for feature works.  
> Hope you enjoy x

Fact one: Harry loves Louis  
Fact two: Louis loves Harry   
Fact three: Louis and Harry have someone very little on the way to share that love with …

Memories

When Harry first told Louis he was pregnant, he wasn’t expecting Lou to be excited they’d barely been married a year and he worried it was all too much to soon. Regardless Harry handed him a pregnancy test with a yellow ribbon attached to it with a small smile and butterflies in his tummy.

Harry was thrilled by his husband’s reaction. Once handed the mystery gift Louis eyes began to crinkle before producing a large teary smile, Harry was able to breath a sigh of relief. 

The 4th of April 2022 will always be a special day for the Styles-Tomlinson household. The day they told there family’s about there soon to be new addition, tears were shed as Anne and Johanna congratulated there beaming sons. 

Thinking back to these cherished memories makes all the pain and discomfort of pregnancy and labour worthwhile. Harry thinks at least, well actually as his contractions get stronger and the more he feels his belly drop he’s no longer so sure…

Current Day

“Lou have you got my pillow?” Harry sighs settling him self on the uncomfortable hospital bed. 

“Urrm yer sorry love just let me get the right bag babe” Louis knew they had brought to much he tried to tell Harry one hospital bag would be enough. But with Harrys nesting instincts he had insisted they had everything there little one may or may not need. From three different types of nappy’s to a hand steriliser just in case he or she was not one for breast-feeding. Lou didn’t push the matter further as he did not want to make his hormonal husband cry again.

“Got it love” moving closer to the bed holding the pillow Louis patted Harrys back gently getting him to slowly lean forward. “How’s that Hazz any better?”  
Lou would love him to feel more content but just as he asked Harrys face began to twist as he endures another contraction.

“Ohhh mmmaah” Harry moaned quietly trying his best to breath through the contraction as his belly rippled harshly. “Lou ahh rub my belly”. Jumping in to action Louis rubbed Harrys belly slowly whispering words of encouragement. 

His contractions were now getting both stronger and closer together. What had felt like slight twinges this morning were now a lot more painful and harsher on Harry’s body than he was originally expecting. 

They had been in the hospital for about two hours now and harry was growing tired and impatient. As Lou was helping him through his latest contraction a small knock was herd at the door. As Harrys midwife Mary slowly entered the room. They had chosen Mary due to her large amount of experienced and her ability to be very kind and happy to answer and questions that two expectant fathers could think off. 

“Hello Harry sweetie, how are we doing? “ Mary slowly moved to sit at the end of Harry’s bed. “Ok it’s getting a lot stronger now though.” Louis was currently rubbing circles in to Harrys belly still trying to sooth his poor love.

‘Well that’s to be expecting sweets after your water brakes things tend to speed up” Mary smiled sympathetically towards harry “Now Harry I haven’t checked you in a while so lets have a little look at how things are moving ay?”

Harry nodded as another hard contraction hit him turning his rock-hard belly even firmer. He whimpered as he parted his legs the pain taking over his fogged brain. “Your okay love I’m sorry it hurts so much” Louis stammered slowly kissing Harry’s sweaty forehead. 

Mary checked him slowly trying to minimise the discomfort caused. “Right lads were almost there” She smiled turning her head back up to meet Harry’s eyes. “8cm lovely, so I think in the next 30 minuets we should be able to start delivery” 

Harry sighed eyes meeting Louis with a scarred expression on his face, Lou just squeezed his had tighter kissing his knuckles soothingly. “Thank you Mary that’s fab”. She stood up off Harrys bed “Ok If I’m needed sooner please hit the call button” As she left the room Harry resumed a contraction shifting with pain once again. Louis hatted to see him in so much pain “We’re going to meet them soon Haz. I’m so so proud of you love not to much longer ay sweetheart.”

It took another 45 minuets for Harry to reach 10 cm. ‘Lou I’m scared” he stammered as Mary helped put his legs up in to the stirrups. “I know baby me to but your going to do so good love and were going to finally be parent soon” Harry had small tears rolling down his cheeks as Lou continued to tell him how proud and excited he was to meet there baby.

Lou held Harrys hand tightly as the team of midwifes followed Mary’s orders sorting out the different equipment need for a safe delivery. Harry whimpered at the thought of being so exposed to total strangers. But as contractions destroyed his chain of thought any feelings of un-wanted eyes on him were forgotten.

He was brought back to his mined by Marys caring voice “Right love lets just get you sterilised then we can push ok?” Harry nodded wincing as she swabbed him feeling the antiseptic sting. “Love you” Louis beamed as Harry weekly mumbled the same back. 

“Ok sweetie with the next contraction I want you to bare down and push harry, right through your bottom okay love?” she patted his knee and settled her self at the end of the bed Harry summered a yes quietly.

Pushing hurt Harry felt like he was being split in two. Louis tried his best to be encouraging and keep Harry motivated but it was hard. He had been pushing for a good 30 minuets when he finally started to crown. Louis eyes lit up as he peered between Harrys legs to the sight of tufts of brown hair “Harry omg they have so much hair Hazza its curly to love” Harry simile the progress giving him some new found strength to keep pushing. “Well done harry just one more big push and we should be able to get the head out” Marys voice willed harry to bare down with his chin pushed to his chest as the baby progressed down. Harry felt a lot of stinging as there head final popped free. Now fully understanding the statement ‘ring of fire’

“She’s nearly here darling” Lou whispered so close to tears kissing Harrys forehead once more. “ Right not to fast now Harry just little short pushes to get theses shoulders out sweetie I don’t want you to tear” Harry followed instructions and slowly pushed his baby’s shoulders out as the rest of there tiny body slid out.

Mary rubbed the new-borns back kick starting small cries as she placed the baby on to Harry’s chest “Well done love she’s got a healthy set of lungs on her!”  
Both harry and Louis turned to face each other at the same time stammering the word “H err her? “ Mary smiled knowingly “Yes you two congratulations you have a baby girl” 

Harry and Louis shared a quick tear filled kiss before returning their attention to the little girl snuggled close to Harry. “Hi there sunshine, ohh ohh shush now darling I know its not easy being born is it” Harry rubbed the baby’s back soothingly “Yes yes its all new isn’t it” The family huddled close tears sill rolling down both the new Daddy’s cheeks. Beaming with pride for their new love.

Fact Four: They wouldn’t change a thing about the new little love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x


End file.
